Rakshi's Journal
by Rakshi Zahrann
Summary: The adventures of Rakshi Zahrann on the Besaid server. The day-to-day life of a young miqo'te newly arrived in Eorzea.
1. Travels Abroad to Gridania

Oh, what a week! I had grown a bit tired of the vast barren wastelands of Ul'dah and had been itching to go visit the other two nations I had heard so much of. But there were none who would accompany me until just recently.

It all started with some leves in Camp Drybone last week, earning my coin alongside a Dunesfolk woman named Victamorel Wandauvial and Midlander Future Legend, both from my linkshell, Phenomenon. Oh how much fun we had, slaying dodos and those disgusting yarzon! And the coin, the coin was very good indeed.

When we got chatting while resting from our many battles, Victamorel mentioned how she also wished to see Gridania and Limsa Lominsa. As it turned out, Future had visited both these places and offered to be our guide! So we set off soon after, for Gridania first.

As the desert faded into lush forest, we all noticed how eery and empty the lands were. How strange that the parched lands surrounding Ul'dah had more life in them than this forest. But it was not long til we found beasts and plenty of them at that!

When we found our way to the city we marveled at it's beauty, indeed, in the end it was difficult to drag poor Victamorel away from it! I made sure that while we were there we took on some jobs, and together slayed a number of beasts, the most pesky being these strange furry beasts named galago by the locals and the lone wolves that would always appear in our way. By the end of it there was yet more coin for me! ... And my companions too of course.

I continue the rest in my next writing..

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	2. Travels Abroad to Limsa Lominsa

We used some strange magic to teleport ourselves back to Ul'dah from Gridania, though how it works is a mystery to me but I care not as long as it keeps on working. Again we set off! This time for Limsa Lominsa. We travelled through the desert, which seemed much more like home to me after being gone from it the previous days.

But the port was waiting for us, and as we arrived the ferry was just drawing in. We made it aboard with much time to spare, and had a great laugh at those who rushed and only barely made it aboard. The ferry was quite uneventful though.. I had rather hoped there may be pirates or a sea monster! Anything that would be worthy of mention, but there was nothing at all. We sat around inside the cabin, chatting away quite happily now we are all so well acquainted. I only ventured outside to watch Limsa Lominsa draw near before we departed.

We made way to the aetheryte and attuned ourselves with it, the smell of fish that clung everywhere was almost unbearable even to my nose. Victamorel then announced that she would be taking her leave of us, and was deserving of a well earned rest, which neither I or Future could disagree with. As a thaumaturge she had worked extremely hard to keep us all healed, though it did not come naturally to her. At first I had even mistaken her for a conjurer!

So me and Future had been left to take on yet more jobs for the locals, since I am always so lacking in gil. At Camp Skull Valley we found yet another of our linkshell mates, Midlander Celer Censura, a fellow pugilist. He was all too willing to help us with our leves and allowed us to take on more of the beasts than we would have been able to just the two of us. Us three pugilists battered the jellyfish that dared come near to a pulp before they could even lay a slimy tentacle on us!

And now they are back to Ul'dah, and I am sat in Camp Bloodshore, having handed in a local leve. To be honest I had been a bit naughty and lied about my skills as a leatherworker.. The miqo'te at the desk had given me a leve for those above rank 10 in the craft. Yes, I was rank 10, but I had never been able to craft such difficult pieces with my weathered and worn tools!

So I worked and worked, and ruined many of the materials I had been given.. Then when I tried my second high ranked leve.. I managed to create the boots! I had almost completely worn the leather, but they were still boots all the same, something that could be handed in to the client! Again I tried, reminding myself I needed two pairs if I was to even dare hand them in. I was disappointed that the next set of materials were ruined again.. Giving myself a break, I concentrated before getting back to work. It was tough, but in the end I managed to craft another two pairs of boots, one more than I needed! I was so ecstatic, I shared the news with my linkshell and jumped for joy! Indeed, the client was happy and I earned a reward.

But now, I must be off home to Ul'dah! The rain is ruining my hair and running into my ears! Just so irritating! This sort of weather is never heard of in sweet Ul'dah, and that is why I love it so.

Until next time

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	3. Going to Market

Oh the joys of market.. I've been wanting a new head knife for my leatherwork for ages.. And today was the day I decided to brave the market wards of Ul'dah in search of one!

It sounded easy enough, right? Go to market, ask the stall holders if they know of anyone selling a bronze or maybe even a brass head knife, buy it and get the hells out of there. Right? Wrong!

Entering the markets I was struck by the stifling heat, and I had to stand there and wait for my eyes to adjust in the dim light. As a Sun Seeker I'm pretty used to dealing with the hot sun, but in this dark chamber there was no respite in the form of a cool breeze or anything..

The next thing I noticed was how full the room was.. People packed together like fishies in a net. I'd thought it'd just be a few stalls, but I guess not. The sellers were everywhere, filling the room, and most of them appeared to be dozing.. Well, in this heat who could blame them. I squeezed past a few of them, checking their wares as I went. Some woke up and glared at me as I checked, their eyes never leaving me as I looked over their goods, others slept on, oblivious to the fact I was even there. No help searching for my new head knife then..

I found weapons, I found armor, bits and bobs and the strangest curiosities, but no head knife. By that point I was a bit annoyed with all the sleeping shop keeps and decided that I wasn't going to be little miss nice miqo'te anymore.. Taking a deep breath, I shouted at the top of my lungs "IS THERE ANYONE SELLING A HEAD KNIFE HERE!" The shop keeps around me all startled awake and one little lalafell, I swear jumped a malm in the air!

Trying not to laugh I ran for it after a Highlander and Duskwight both looked like they were ready to cuff me round the ears. Pushing through yet more people I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned round to face.. A stomach..? Looking up I came face to face with a roegadyn and he smiled and pointed in the other direction "There's a stall over their selling a few bronze head knives but I think they look a mite expensive". Grinning, I thanked him and headed on over but he was right.. These knives were bloody expensive! 30,000 gil?

I looked glumly at my old worn and weathered head knife and sighed.. I didn't quite have enough on me, but my own shop keep should be around here somewhere. Pushing my way through all the tall folks I made it to where Zahra always said she worked, selling my loot and crafted goods for me. I smiled and asked "Hey there, didn't expect me see me, did'ya? Made any gil for me? There's something I have my eye on just over there"

Giving her wages out the gil that'd been made selling my stuff, I wandered back over and shook the head knife-selling shop keep awake. "I'll take your over-priced head knife! Here's the gil", and dropped the coin in front of him, swiping the knife and pushing my way towards the doors. Freedom at last!

Now, I'm away to go test out this brand new bronze head knife.. It better be worth all that coin, or I won't be a happy woman at all!

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	4. Exalted

Well.. It was a tough decision, but I decided to leave Phenomenon. Don't get me wrong, the people there are great! It's just.. Most weren't too talkative, and I'm a social butterfly! Well, maybe not, but I do like to chatter away to people while I'm busy working away on odd jobs.

So I'd heard of this group known as Exalted, and they promised to be a close-knit linkshell that kept to the same sort of schedule as I do. So I asked around and they let me join last night! They really made me feel welcome, and another good thing is that my friends, Celer Censura and Dreagon Soular, joined too!

I found out from them that at my rank as a pugilist I should be taking on some work at Camp Horizon, it's tougher but it offers a lot more gil! And you know how much I love my gil.. A hells of a lot! Gun Anam offered to show me the ropes at this tougher camp, he's one of the Exalted leaders and he's from Ul'dah too.

It was loads of fun, I never knew that these beasts could disguise themselves like that! Really impressive actually.. But we found them easily enough. I'm pretty sure I couldn't of managed these leves by myself though.. Especially when it came to the wights...

If you don't know what a wight is, I envy you right now. I'd seen them from a distance once.. Seen two of them chase after a miqo'te at amazing speed and take her down. I've had a fear of them ever since, but last night I had to face them to protect the camp and other adventurers from meeting the same fate as that miqo'te. The smell of death clung to them, and they would fall apart, which the first time lead me to think it was properly dead, but as soon as I turned my back it got up and hit me.. It was hard work, but with a few.. Strategic.. Retreats, we managed to defeat all of the unnatural fiends.

As soon as we were finished all our jobs, Zack Fair, another new linkshell mate, arrived in Camp Horizon with some leves. We made quick work of them, but by that point my weapon was so worn and beaten it was almost useless! I knew I only had to find some dodo leather spetch to repair it, but making the dodoskins I had into leather was just a bit too difficult for me at my rank. Luckily, Zack offered to try! He was the same rank as me with leather but had an edge over my skill with his proficiency in other crafts, with tricks he'd learned that after several attempts left him with a few pieces of dodo leather. Making the spetch from the leather was much easier, and he repaired my Dodoskin Cesti for me as well.

Now I have all the other pieces of spetch he made for me, enough for around ten repairs or so I should think. Don't worry, I gave poor Zack a few pieces of dodoskin to make up for all his that he'd ruined trying to make into leather.

Oh, and then we traveled to Limsa Lominsa! He had enough for a leve from a faction there.. I forget the name of them. But we had to run around finding boxes full of contraband and hand them in to get destroyed. Got a nice bit of gil for it too.

By that point I was just so exhausted I had to go. I teleported back home to Ul'dah and curled up in bed for some well deserved sleep. Never even had time to write up my day's adventure until this morning. Hm.. I suppose I should get around to writing how I came to be in Ul'dah, but for now I must get on with this new day's work!

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	5. Beginning

Hm, I suppose I should write about how I came to be in Eorzea. I know this should of been my first entry in my journal, but I was so caught up in these adventures of mine that I wanted to write about them while they were still fresh in my mind!

Well, I have a mother, a father and an elder sister, also an adventurer. We aren't from Ul'dah, nor are we from Thanalan at all. We're not even from Eorzea. We're from a far off land to the East. In some ways it is similar to Eorzea, but in others it is completely different.

Our village is home to many races, but mainly fellow Sun Seekers and so most of our celebrations are in honour of Azeyma, the Warden. Like any good miqo'te family, my mother earns the coin and my father tends to the home. We have a family business in the retainer trade. It's slightly different from the system I've seen so far here, but very similar still.

My sister, Kalika, was the first to decide upon living the life of an adventurer. Our family were furious! Why should she want to risk her life in battle when she can sell the goods of others at market and still make a profit, they argued. I was hopeful for her though, the stuffy markets were not where I wished to be either. Eventually she was allowed to live her dream of adventuring, she was much too stubborn to be dissuaded anyway. But while she was given freedom, it seemed even more certain that I would be trapped spending my life trading goods at a stall.

Seeing Kalika boast about her adventures on her visits home to us, it inspired me that I should be an adventurer too! It did not matter that every time I seen her there was a new scar or two marring her skin, or that she had many near death experiences. It was just clear for all to see that she was happy with her life, strengthening herself in first the hand-to-hand arts and then in magics, both dark and light.

I knew my parents, especially mother, would never allow me to go and follow my sisters footsteps, who would continue her business then with both her daughters gone? But I think, or rather hope, that they all knew I would never settle in such a life. So I left our village in the dead of night and I headed to this newly discovered Eorzea, to the hot Ul'dah, most similar to my homeland but still so different.

The decision to leave was not an easy one.. I had to leave behind my Tren, my Highlander lover. My mother never approved of our relationship. She'd point out that hyur men are not used to looking after the home, and instead expect their women to fill what we miqo'te see as traditionally a man's role. It did not matter to us though, we see each other as equals.

He couldn't leave his family so suddenly as I had to though, if I hadn't left then I don't know when I would have got another chance.. So now I wait for him to find me in Ul'dah as he said he would, always hopeful that Momodi will tell me a tall and handsome man has been asking for me.

That is how I ended up here in Ul'dah. Until Tren joins me here I strengthen myself and work hard, saving up the coins so that we may one day own a house here in this city that is now a home to me.

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	6. Luna Veneris and the Scavenger Hunt!

Oh, I haven't written anything new in such a long time, I feel really bad about it. I guess nothing exciting has really happened to write about, it's all the same old story. Plus I've been a little busy looking for a new linkshell lately, and have only just found one that is perfect!

Exalted, the linkshell I had joined, fell apart a few weeks ago. It's a shame, the leader bailed on us to go do his own thing and it just couldn't survive without some sort of leadership. Fortunately I had made friends with one of the shell's officers, Mr Gun Anam and a friendly miqo'te named Green Lizard and we began our search for new friends together! At first there were a few suggestions, and we joined a couple different groups but none seemed to be a good fit for us.

One day I did hear from Gun that he had joined a new linkshell called Luna Veneris. The name alone was enough to perk my ears up, I'd heard of its good reputation a few times. So I got a copy of their recruitment questions from Gun and sat down on a comfy seat next to the fountain in Ul'dah. It took me a while but eventually I got it done before nightfall and gave it to him to pass on to an officer.

To keep things short I was accepted into their group with open arms, and I haven't looked back! Since then even Green has joined and keeps on poking fun at me for my height, only in good fun obviously. With the help of Luna Veneris and it's members I've improved my skill in tanning by quite a bit, and have even joined the guild in Gridania.

Enough of that though, today I was lucky enough to join my friends for a special event.. A scavenger hunt! Not since I was a kitten have I been part of one. Owen Lightforge was kind enough to organise it and the linkshell was buzzing, wondering what we would have to search for.

Finally, the list was made available to us and the hunt began! We had to take pictures of ourselves to prove we had completed each objective. They were~ Find a white-haired miqo'te not in Luna Veneris,  
Find L'dhakya and her chocobo,  
Find a particular waterfall in Gridania,  
Dance on the stage in the Miner's guild,  
Find a cliff where you can see all of the city of Limsa Lominsa,  
Find a prickly cactuar,  
Take a bow on stage in Gridania,  
Find the monument in Limsa Lominsa,  
And finally, find one of our officers and cheer them on.

I stopped my crafting as soon as I got a copy of the list and began the hunt. I was in Limsa Lominsa, and I had only walked a few yalms when I saw Kamome Don, a white-haired Sun Seeker. What a great start! I ran out of Limsa Lominsa and up a great cliff, determined to reach the top where I then had an awe-inspiring view of the city. It truly was the prettiest I've seen this place. Running back into the center of town and made my way to the docks, looking for this statue.. Eventually I found it overlooking the bay.

At this point I was in the lead and I quickly teleported home to Ul'dah, and straight to the local bar. I climbed up on stage, out of breath, and done a quick jig before jumping down, embarrassed at the stares of the patrons and teleporting to Camp Horizon. I looked for Cactuars as I made my way to the ferry, sure I had seen L'dhakya there before. Sure enough I found her, but still no sign of a Cactuar. I set off running back the way I came.. I say running, but by that point it was more of a fast walk.

Between Camp Drybone and the outskirts of Twelveswood I finally found one of the buggers and ran up to it, careful not to brush against it and it's needles. Wish that objective cleared off my list I was far in the lead! Only three more objectives were left so I teleported to the woodland city of Gridania. I began looking for this stage, but I was hopelessly lost. Looking at my map I noticed a clearing that could be just what I was looking for, so I headed in that direction. Turning into the winding pathway, I bumped into something.. Or someone. Looking up I seen Jiovan Dmontreve, an officer of the linkshell!

In a flash he was off running in the other direction, avoiding looking at me. "Grr, come back here, Jio!" I growled as I ran hot on his trail. I pushed past a few bewildered people as I raced after him, but I was running at such a speed that when he stopped and the strange teleporting lights surrounded him I couldn't stop in time and went flying past him. I turned round just in time for him to vanish from sight. I was not an amused woman at all.

Sighing I walked back to where I'd bumped into him and up the path. There was the stage and I stood upon it and bowed to the empty clearing, glad there was nobody around to wonder what I was doing. Crossing it off my list I admit I was a bit smug that I still had a fair lead and began looking for a waterfall. It took me a couple hours but finally I found it and took a quick drink while I was there. Exhausted I looked at the last thing on my list.. Cheering at an officer.

I was still in the lead but it wasn't long until another caught up with me. My friend, Green Lizard, only needed to find an officer too. I hunted high and low in Gridania but there was no sign of any. I heard someone mention Sariae was in Blackbrush so I teleported there but must have just missed her. I ported to Ul'dah, and Limsa Lominsa and found nobody. By that point Green had found an officer by the name of Tsuki and had won first prize, and Naurha had caught up and came in second.

Hearing that Tiili was in Gridania I teleported there, but as soon as I left the aetheryte clearing an elezen turning the corner caught my eye. I followed him, curious, and there was Jiovan! With his back to me I ran up behind him and cheered, loud enough I knew he couldn't deny I'd found him and completed the hunt!

I was a bit upset I'd only managed to get third place and win 15,000 gil, until a kind man named Lark announced he'd been planning on giving third place the middle man award! Out of his own pocket he awarded me an extra 45,000 gil! Which added up to more than even Green in first place had won. That sure made my day. Oh, and it had taken me just over a whole day to complete the search!

Even now, we're still waiting for a fourth and fifth place winner, it just keeps on going until then. I'll write who they are in my next writing.

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	7. Rakshi the Botanist!

The other day I was counting out the small pittance still left in my purse when I decided.. Why not become a disciple of the land! They find shards and items they do not need so it all goes to market and ends up just lining their pockets quite nicely from what I'd heard.

But in what area should I focus? Early on in my adventures of this land i had tried my hand at mining.. Needless to say I wasn't very fond of it and dropped it quickly. It just didn't make sense to me, rummaging around through the rubble for a few lumps of shiny stone after the draining task of slamming a pickaxe at some rock. How can it appeal to anyone?

Fishing? Not for me.. Mind you I love fish but the seaside... Ugh, it's gross!

So then all that was left was Botany.. It didn't sound too bad, just harvesting from mature plants and trees. There could be no lasting damage to the landscape doing this. So I picked up some old, weathered gear including a hatchet and scythe and set off. I didn't head to Gridania where trees are plentiful, but to my home of Ul'dah that is comforting and familiar to me now.

When I came across my first mature tree, it was giving off a slight glow. I took this as a sign from The Twelve that it was acceptable to take my hatchet to this tree. Unstrapping the tool from my back, I weighed it in my hands carefully. It was quite heavy for my small frame, but I carefully notched where I would be aiming for. Swinging it back I decided to go at it with an uppercut. There was a satisfying thud as it sunk into the wood, but then it took me a minute to prize it back out. Finally I took another swing, this time aiming down at it.

Wood chips hit my face and when I opened my eyes all that were left were.. Splinters? But as I looked glumly at the mess I made, I could feel something tickling down my arms. Looking up and then around me, there were a few crow feathers falling to the ground from the branches above. With a smile on my face I gathered them all up and stuffed them into my pack, before picking up my hatchet and having another go.

I didn't always get that lucky though, from some trees I came away with nothing, or sometimes I'd damage what would have been a perfectly good fruit. By the end of the week my skill had improved by quite a bit and as I set off home once again, I was quite proud of myself. Why shouldn't I be, right?

First I stopped at the nearest shop and sold a few things to the elezen inside for a small price. Then I went to go visit my employee, Zahra. With great joy I received the 100,000 gil she had made, after paying her wages of course. My weathered hatchet wasn't quite cutting it with these trees I'd been chopping at Camp Drybone, literally. So I went off in search of a plumed bronze hatchet.

You know me, I looked for a discount! And I did find one, eventually, when I looked through the wares of a miqo'te in the battlecraft row. I'll admit that as soon as I got my upgraded hatchet I just dropped my old one in a corner and walked off.. Maybe someone else found it though, I'd like to think that.

All I wanted after that was a scarf, something to keep the chips and splinters off my face. Walking slowly through the clothiers row and running my fingers through the feathers of my new hatchet, I found a decent cotton scarf at a lalafell's stall. It should give enough protection, I only wish I had goggles too.. Oh well.

In the end I spent just about all the earnings I'd made through botany, but the way I see it, it paid for itself so it's not all bad. Now to go break in my feathered hatchet!

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	8. Culinary Tales

Ugh, I've just recovered from a really nasty illness. Must have been all that chopping down of trees in all weather, I should of been more careful I guess.. It really does prove how vulnerable our little lives are though, doesn't it?

For the past week I've been confined to my bed, in and out of consciousness. Luckily Momodi took care of me or I probably wouldn't be here now, I've known those that have been snuffed out by much less than this.

But I'll try not be quite so dreary.. When I awoke today I was ravenous! Momodi had barely been able to get me to eat so I was completely starving.. And what was I hungry for? Eggs! Yummy boiled eggs. Up until now I've only really eaten random fruits I've found and meat that's burned almost black over campfires. Today I decided I should try and.. Refine.. My cooking ability. What better way than to train as a culinarian?

I headed on down to the stalls and found P'sonjha selling skillets, along with the mineral water and chicken eggs. Perfect! I set up my new portable stove next to her stall, and placed a tiny fire shard inside. Next I poured the small flask of water into my skillet before dropping the egg in. I sat and waited patiently for my egg to cook, and began scribbling this down in here. By the time I've wrote up to this point my egg is done!

Carefully I drain the water and fish out my precious boiled egg. I tap it against the flagstones beneath my feet and start peeling off the shell, throwing it to the side. And then.. I stuff the masterpiece into my mouth, chew it up in seconds and swallow! The best meal I've had in a long time and just what my stomach needed.

I stay and make a few dozen more, eating the next couple eggs or so until I'm full. I don't think anyone else is too impressed with my cooking though, nobody will even accept them when I offer them for free! I don't see why.. They are so yummy.

In the end I end up selling them all back to P'sonjha, but I have a feeling she shoved them in a bin the second my back was turned.. Oh well.. I feel like I have mastered the boiled egg today! Perhaps I will keep up this culinarian stuff.. It sure is tasty at least.

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	9. Unrequited Love

In the last few days I've found out I have my very own admirer. I wasn't expecting this at all. I don't really fit the beauty standard for a miqo'te woman, what with my bushy tail and babyish face. So when my linkshell mate, Narmito, professed his love for me it was a complete shock.

That man is such a sweet talker, but I tried my best to kindly let him down. Lalafell just aren't my type, though I do enjoy their company on adventures. They tend to notice small details that others would miss.

I am still waiting on Tren to join me here though. But Narmito's friends were trying to encourage him to fight my love to the death when he arrives.. Tren may be strong but he isn't a fighter, at least not one trained in any discipline as Narmito is. I think he probably gave it some thought over, but in the end he said he wouldn't want to do anything to hurt me. He isn't going to challenge him on his arrival!

I've made it my job now to set Narmito up with a nice woman. He is very picky though, he only likes miqo'te women. I want him to find someone that can cook good food for him as well as repair his armor when he comes back from a day of adventuring.. I wonder where I'll find someone like that though..

But for me my highlander man is all that I need. Oh, I miss the sight of him and those kissable lips. He looks so tough but he is so sweet and kind to me.. Like that one time we went out for a walk in the desert. It embarrasses me to say but I actually tripped over a rock and fell, cutting my knee up quite bad. At the nearest oasis he cleaned it all up for me so gently.. Which then led onto some pleasing distractions under the cover of the dense foliage surrounding us.. Hmm..

Oh, now the people at the next table over are looking at me so strange. My face feels like it must be so red. It was silly to write in here while sitting in the adventurer's guild. Next time I'll just have to write somewhere more private. But for now I'll make my escape..

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	10. Smilebringers are coming!

The cities have all been bustling lately with talk of a Starlight Celebration. From what I've heard it's a winter celebration in Eorzea, with Smilebringers delivering gifts of toys and sweets to the children of the land, even to those in the small and remote townships. A bit similar to a holiday back in my own homeland.

Caravans are arriving here in Ul'dah from all over, the poor chocobos from Gridania pulling heavy loads of such great leafy trees while those from Limsa Lominsa are bringing in big, beautiful arches. Ul'dah is also sending out it's own caravans bedecked with boxes, heading towards the sea and the Black Shroud. No doubt they are full of whimsical alchemical inventions created by those in the phrontistery.

And the dishes the culinarians are making! They smell so good.. If only they would share their recipes with little old me. The once I dared asked I got a sharp glare off the hyur woman and I ran before she took her rolling pin to me. Maybe I'll be able to get my hands on those recipes later.

I've decided though, I really want to help out these Smilebringers when the festival starts. The children need a chance to laugh and play, especially the orphans and the poor. I don't know who these Smilebringers are but I'm sure that I can at least help with getting through the wilds to some villages.

Oh, I'm just so excited about a celebration though. I've yet to see a true Eorzean festival.. Well not one that went to plan, I'm still very wary of goobbue, even those enchanted with spells.

For now though, I'll just have to wait until the Starlight Celebration officially begins.

~Rakshi Zahrann 


	11. Starlight Celebrations!

The celebrations have begun! These decorations are so much lovelier than I imagined. And those alchemists must have made this strange white stuff that falls from the sky in delicate little flakes. They have it drifting down from the skies above all three cities. I've never seen anything like it before, and though it is pretty it's very cold. And I don't really like the cold all that much.

The smilebringers around town have thought of everything though! They give gifts to those who ring the bells and spread cheer throughout the city, gifts that include the material to make wondrous red robes and hats, as well as wonderfully snug boots. And for those that look particularly kind, they hand out wrapped presents to give to the children in isolated towns. I've received a few completed pieces of this festive outfit by filling in for the smilebringers that can't make it to Aleport.

Wrapped up this warm though I can brave the frozen flakes that fall from the heavens! People in Luna Veneris have also got caught up in the festivities. The weavers and tanners have been crafting the robe, hats and boots to make sure nobody is left frozen in this cold weather. My dear friend, Gun Anam, has also given me a pair of velveteen tights in a stunning red so that I can stay fashionable in my robes and keep warm. How thoughtful of him!

He's even gifted me with a whole new outfit. Coatees are the latest fashion, and he has given me my very own linen coatee in beautiful blue! If that weren't enough he bought me matching bottoms, shortgloves and black velveteen gaiters. I paired it with my own blue canvas beret and bought a cute black half apron to finish the look. I think this is the first time I have ever worn anything in fashion.. And I feel so good!

I've found myself catching my reflection in mirrors and wondering who was looking back at me, I'm sure I don't normally look this adorable. Oh, and I can't believe I've been nominated for "Hottie of the Month". My friend, Miss Ilumi Blithe, is a photojournalist who brings us all the news from around Eorzea. As a bit of fun she announced this competition.. And so far.. I'm in the lead! I'm not sure when the poll closes, but I think anyone could still win, the lead is constantly changing after all..

Anyways, I hope everyone in Eorzea is enjoying the festivities!

~Rakshi Zahrann

** Red Dog Krim ~ Yay, my one reviewer :D I'm glad you've liked it so far. There are more chapters but I just never got round to posting them on here. I'll do that now and try to get back to writing new stuff now Eorzea is back! 3**


	12. Valentione's is Approaching

I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote in you, my poor journal. Look at you collecting all this dust.. As well as some tomato sauce stains and I think there's been at least one broken dodo egg in here from the awful smell.. I guess I'll have to be cleaning that soon then. The important thing is though, I'm going to start writing in you again.

Life's been all the same lately. Day after day spent cooking and harvesting fresh ingredients, followed by cutting logs to earn some gil. I love the culinarian trade, I really do, just there's no money in it.. Most people make do with eating raw fruits or just sticking a cut of meat over a roaring campfire. They don't want these finely prepared dishes.. Well, not if it means coughing up some of their hard earned gil.

But maybe now, with Valentione's Day nearing, I'll be able to sell some of these fine heart chocolates. And for those that take a bad reaction to the kukuru bean there'll be white chocolates available. Let's start just now then.

I pick up a bean and sniff it, just for that lovely aroma of kukuru. Next I take a small nibble off the end and chew it slowly, tasting for any sign that it might be a less than perfect fruit. This one is all good though.

Quickly chopping up a couple pods worth of beans I place them in my skillet and heat them gently until the kukuru butter fills the pan. Next it gets poured into some jars before it hardens and left to cool. And that's just the first batch done.

I fill some more flasks with the butter before moving onto making kukuru powder. For this I carefully roast the beans before grinding them up into a fine powder. Again it's all poured into the small pots. Mm, it smells so good.

I think I'll leave making actual chocolate until I have enough of the fine powdered sugar to turn them all into these Valentiones treats and put them up for sell. In Limsa Lominsa I wouldn't trust any of the locals not to try and pinch them off me.. Maybe that's a bit mean though I suppose.

But all these happy couples going about.. Urgh, when is my Tren going to be here? I'd make the biggest and best heart chocolate ever and ask him to be my Valentione if he were here.. I miss him so much...

~Rakshi Zahrann

P.S. I did actually win my linkshell's Hottie of the Moon contest, I still can't believe it.


	13. If I See Another Shepherd's Pie

I think I'll just scream if I see another once I'm done with this order. I'm used to making these for people, they're delicious and very popular after all. Warriors looking to improve their attack prowess love them most of all.

This order really takes the biscuit though.. Martinus spent a whole day out in the wilderness collecting antelope shanks for me. He managed to collect not just a dozen or so... But forty-three of them! And out of each I can make about three pies, so that's.. That's.. That's a lot of pies to say the least.

Gugudi made a fortune out of me too.. Damn her and her expensive black pepper. And that sack of tatties I bought in Limsa were so heavy, I wish I'd brought Yahna or maybe Zahra with me here to carry them for me.

Oh well, I guess I shouldn't complain too much. I'm sat here in the guild making these pies and I can already see I'm getting better and faster at making them. They're still just enough of a challenge without being ridiculously hard to make. And they taste amazing! Shh.. I'm sure Martinus won't miss just one if nobody says anything..

~Rakshi Zahrann


	14. A Day Adventuring

Bugger this sandstorm, it's making these leves all the more difficult. I've been out here at Nophica's Wells for a few suns now and still have more work to do. Hopefully today I'll get it finished.

I'm back at this area's aetheryte for now, enjoying a well deserved meal of salmon meuniere which would otherwise be delicious if I weren't getting a mouthful of sand with every bite.. Oh, maybe I'll just have it later then, once this sandstorms done or I'm back in Ul'dah.

Let's see... I have all the voidsent blood the Phrontistery needed. Those djiggas were nasty little devils. Left me with a few huge bites that itch so bad.. Urgh, wish I had picked up a salve or something from those alchemists before I'd headed out here, not much I can do now though.

Hm, I got all the wood samples yesterday so that's out the way. Now let's see... Those gnats are giving the miners and botanists trouble so need to be dealt with. No problem there, I've seen a few of them buzzing about while I've been here and they shouldn't give me too much bother. And... A Necrologos? I suppose it needs to be got rid of.. Those pages just have such an unnatural air about them though, and I've heard you start to see things if you look at them for too long.. Gives me the creeps just thinking about it.

Ah well, at least after I'm done I can finally head home. The sooner the better.

~Rakshi Zahrann


	15. What to Wear

I give a little twirl in my new half-robe, loving the way it swishes as I move. Mmhmm, just perfect! It's oh so cute and comfy, if just a little thick for the heat of the desert. Heh, it's all about looking good though.

I'd been really tired of just sitting around in my mismatched half-top and pantalettes for practicing alchemy, as cute as they are it's not really too smart dressing in so little in the dark alley ways of Ul'dah. I'd always wanted a half-robe too! Only.. A culinarian of my rank wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything less than velveteen.. So that's why my new cotton half-robe is just for studying alchemy in. And I'm sure it'll end up more than a little grubby by the time I'm more learned in the profession, but better it catching the splashes of whatever concoction I'm making than my skin.

I pull on my cotton tights and my big dodoskin thighboots before fastening my badly frayed chef's belt around my waist. Hm.. I glance at my reflection in a passer-by's shield. Just one last thing is needed.. I rummage through my bags until I eventually find my lovely blue beret. I dust it off before slipping it on my head, adjusting my ears until they fit through the ear holes and sorting my hair.

Running after the roegadyn with the shield I again glance at my reflection. I don't care that he's watching me warily, no doubt expecting me to steal his coin purse. My new alchemy outfit is just perfect! Now, and only now, am I ready to start mixing my potions.

~Rakshi Zahrann


	16. A Gladiator in the Making

Today was an exciting day. While at Halatali this morning I finally reached the pinnacle of my training as a pugilist. All these long hard months spent training my body to be fast and deadly have paid off.

So now.. What was there to do? Suddenly I felt like there was nothing more to strive for, after all, I'd reached the top of my culinary career just a few weeks ago as well. I walked about town, searching for something that could pique my interest. It was then a small shop caught my attention, and I went to have a closer look. Zagylswerd was there, selling his wares, the very same roegadyn who had sold me my first few pairs of hora and cesti.

I looked over his stock, noting the same weapons I had much longed for not so very long ago. Placed beside them were weapons of another type. Short and sharp blades, one a bit plainer than the other. I picked up the more weathered gladius, looking it over. It was still sharp, though obviously it had seen better days.

I looked up at Zagylswerd and told him I'd take it while counting out the right gil for it. I don't think he remembered me at all, he must serve countless other adventurer's just like myself each and every day.

Walking outside the safety of the gates and into the wilderness of Thanalan I looked down at myself. My robes would just get ruined out here. Quickly I took them off and was left in my halftop and pantalettes, with just a pair of moccasin to protect my feet and a shield on my back. Loose clothing would of just got in my way.

Drawing my blade and taking my shielf from my back, I gave a few swings of the gladius. It was a bit awkward and heavy compared to what I was used to.. But it'd do. Then I set forth to find some great fiend!

I didn't find any "great fiend", but I found a group of bumble beetles and star marmots, good enough for practice. I easily made my way through them all, gradually learning the best ways to swing the gladius without leaving an opening for the vermin to attack back.

I think I may just have found my next class to begin training in..

~Rakshi Zahrann

P.s. I never meant to leave writing in thus journal for so long.. I must remember to write down my adventures, lest I forget them all.


	17. Introducing Alfie

A few months ago I was lucky enough to be accepted into the ranks of the Immortal Flames. Of course there was an easy choice as far as I was concerned. It is Ul'dah that has become my home after all, Raubahn's speech only helped to convince me that I was making the right decision. For a gladiator he sure had a way with words, I don't think I was the only one ready to take up arms against the Garlean menace then and there.

Joining the Immortal Flames has had its perks too. It wasn't long before I was given my very own chocobo! The stable master led out a beautiful bird, just the right height for a miqo'te like myself.

It was kind of on the spot having to name him then and there.. My first choice, Stormageddon, was met with a disapproving look from the small lalafell man. He refused to register my new chocobo under such a "silly" name.. Nasty little... Well, anyway, then I had to come up with something else.. I went with Alfie, which was accepted at least. After that I was given the reigns and had my first ride out of the city gates and into Thanalan atop of Stormageddon.. I mean Alfie.. (I do call him Stormageddon anyway)

He's a wonderful chocobo though, so brave and loyal. He puts up with a great deal from me, expecting him to carry me through the lairs of great fiends. Of course if we get noticed and smacked by any of the foul creatures in the world he will sometimes run, but at least he always comes back to me when all is clear.

Just now I'm sitting at Camp Horizon with Stormageddon. He's noticed those three female caravan chocobos and is chatting away to them. It's strange to see any hens about, I wonder how they got a hold of them... But anyway, must be off to hand in these leves.

Until next time,

~Rakshi Zahrann


	18. Boyahda the Goobbue

Well, yesterday Ul'dah was all abuzz with talk of a wandering minstrel and goobbues.. After delving a little further into the gossip I discovered there were tamed goobbues, and this wandering minstrel in La Noscea knew the secret to controlling them!

Airashii, Furia and me gathered up and traveled to Bloodshore, before traveling south to Red Rooster Stead, the trail of goobbues and riders leading us to this goobbue tamer.

We had to push past a few of the great, hulking beasts to make it to him, but eventually we were able to converse with this foreign minstrel in strange garb and listen to the story of how he came to tame the goobbue. In awe we listened to him, and at the end of his tale he granted each of us a horn. This horn held the power to summon our very own goobbue steed.

I ran off and found myself a quiet spot, before pressing the horn to my lips and blowing hard. Immediately I heard thundering footsteps coming from behind me. I turned and my hair stood on end at the sight of this monstrous creature charging at me full speed, arms flailing wildly behind it. Before I could turn and run it had scooped me up in it's arms and threw me up on top of its head, onto a blanket that matched the rest of its tamed kin.

Calming myself, I peered down at it's face as it stared blankly into space.. "Strange creature.." I remember thinking. With no way of of knowing what gender this thing was.. And no real want to check.. I decided to name 'her' Boyahda. It just seemed to feel right, and made me think of some half-remembered tales my sister, Kalika, told me of the goobbue back home.

Back home in Thanalan, Boyahda certainly proved a trusty steed equal to Alfie.. Though perhaps not as intelligent as my lovable bird. I tested her to see if she could help with harvesting.. I doubt those conjurers and elementals would have approved when she began ripping flowers, leaves and roots into the air in a cloud of greenery. Unfortunately none of it was salvageable, so I quickly had her carry us off before we were spotted with the evidence..

I've also found I have to be very very direct with her. If I'm not careful she will plow her way through any critter or person unlucky enough to be in her path.. She's widened those passages through the cliff face with her swinging arms, making me fear of cave ins.. Charged through trees leaving me scratched to pieces upon her back.. And run straight through the awnings at Camp Horizon, knocking me off in the process. I had to pay good gil to that camp officer there for the repairs too..

But she keeps the creatures of the desert at bay with her hulking mass at least. And that always comes in handy. Boyahda, my latest steed, is a great addition to the team in my opinion.

~Rakshi Zahrann


	19. Calamity

For many moons Dalamud had been angry. The lesser moon had changed a furious scarlet and had grown little by little until Menphina's faithful hound filled the heavens.

It was discovered that it had in fact been Nael van Darnus bringing this great meteor down upon us and we adventurer's quickly rushed to defeat him. I regret that I was not one of those to finally finish him once and for all, but I have the great honour of counting some of those brave men and women as friends.

Still, it did not stop the descent of Dalamud. Instead, strange happenings would occur. Creatures from the void began appearing without warning and wiping out entire camps. The weather was also.. Odd. It seems trivial a thing to even mention, but it did not help the panic that gripped us.

When it came to meeting the Garleans in battle and Dalamud sitting near on top of us at Cartenau, things were at their most grim. Many were already slain before Dalamud split open, and from it came Bahamut.

The destruction it wreaked in mere moments.. I don't think a one of us did not have a tear in his or her eyes.

And then a magic surrounded us and all faded to nothing. Nothing until two suns ago when I appeared in Thanalan. Apparently five years have passed since the battle, and nobody remembers who we 'Warriors of Light' are.

I guess this could be a chance to reinvent myself, but for now I'm content just to see that Eorzea has survived the Calamity.

~R'akshi Zahrann


End file.
